dungeons_draugrfandomcom-20200213-history
Zergling (4e Monster)
Zergling Zerglings form the most numerous of the zerg mutations; the simple DNA allows two zerglings to be spawned from a single larva. The larvae get the genetic information from the "primordial ooze" of spawning pools. As the smallest zerg strain apart from the larvae, zerglings are one meter tall and possess webbed feet. Further mutations may be made to zergling DNA, namely the alteration of their physiology through a metabolic boost to increase their reflexes and rate of movement and the mutation of their adrenal glands, changing their glandular balance to induce a battle frenzy. Zerglings are physically adaptable creatures, able to climb near vertical surfaces and are extraordinarily fast. Usually, zergling eyes are orange, though have been observed to be red. Such is their ability to see in low light conditions, these eyes can appear pure black (courtesy of the expanding pupils to allow more light to the retina).1 |name=Claws |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+7 vs. AC; 2d6 + 2 damage. }} Zergling Tactics Zerglings are quick to join the fray, charging to stike the nearest enemy, but are driven by their own cruel cunning, even when not directed by a greater intelligence. If more than two zerglings are engaging an enemy, others will disengage and charge another foe. Pairs will attempt to flank enemies to gain an advantage. Even so, their attacks are little more than an artless blur of frenzied slashing, as they do not select priority targets, tearing into whatever is close at... claw. |name=Swarm of Claws |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+14 vs. AC; 2d6 + 5 damage. }} |name=Weight of Numbers |action=minor 1/round, see engulfing swarm |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+12 vs. Fortitude; the target takes ongoing 5 damage and is imobilized (save ends). If at any time the target is no longer in the swarm's space, this effect ends. }} Zergling Horde Tactics A zergling horde acts similarly to a smaller group at first. They will lie in wait until prey approaches, but then attempt to surround a single foe, dragging it to ground while striking at as many others as possilbe. Unless directed by a higher intelligence, they do not chose priority targets, merely positioning themselves to cause as much mayhem as physically possible. |name=Claws |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+17 vs. AC; 13 damage. }} Winged Zergling Tactics Winged zerglings act much as their lesser kin, just more swiftly. Using their undersized wings to perform long leaps, they launch themselves into the fray, sending their unfortunate prey sprawling. |name=Swarm of Claws |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+32 vs. AC; 2d6 + 5 damage, and the horde shifts 1 square. }} |name=Flowing Offensive |action=standard |recharge= |keywords= |effect=The frenzied zergling horde makes 2 basic attacks against separate targets. }} |name=Weight of Numbers |action=minor 1/round, see engulfing swarm |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+30 vs. Fortitude; the target takes ongoing 10 damage and is restrained (save ends). If at any time the target is no longer in the swarm's space, this effect ends. }} Frenzied Zergling Horde Tactics Once they abandons stealth, the horde charges their prey, immediately moving to engulf the poor unfortunate and crush it under their weight of numbers. In subsequent rounds, the horde will perform flowing offensives in an effort to pull more victims into its midst. Once a victim is imobilized, the zerglings will focus their weight on others, to trap as many as possible. |name=Claws |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+34 vs. AC; 13 damage, and the target is marked. }} |name=Frenzied Assault |action=standard, against an enemy granting combat advantage |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=The devouring one makes 2 basic attacks against the same target. If both hit, the target is slowed and takes ongoing 5 damage (save ends). }} Devouring One Tactics Devouring ones are a terror on the battlefield. Typically out-numbering their prey, terrors will leap upon their enemies, bearing them to ground, and slash their foes hamstrings in battle frenzy, preventing any escape. Worse still, they almost never attack alone, accompanying even more horrifying zerg allies. Zergling Lore A character knows the following information with a successful Arcana check. :DC 15: Zerglings are a smaller, yet very numerous, breed of Zerg. They attack with their razor-sharp, sickle-like talons, viciously tearing prey to pieces. They are seldom encountered in groups fewer than six -- more often than not running in packs of several dozen. :DC 20: Zerglings will sometimes set up ambushes, digging shallow holes in loose earth and leaping out to suprise prey as it draws near. Established hive clusters often have enhanced zerglings sporting nearly-vestigal wings that enhance their mobility, allowing them to run faster and leap farther. :DC 25: Zerglings are sometimes further enhanced by powerful hive clusters, making them a threat to even the most hardened adventurers. Vast swarms of them are found in any true zerg stronghold. Encounter Groups Zerglings are encountered in groups with other zerg or infested creatures. Level 11 Encounter (XP 3,100) * 4 Winged zerglings * 3 Hydralisk * 2 Zergling hordes Sources http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Zergling StarCraft Wiki: Zergling Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 2 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 7 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 12 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 25 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 27 Creatures. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 2 Category:Level 7 Category:Level 12 Category:Level 25 Category:Level 27 Category:Skirmisher Category:Soldier Category:Beast Category:Swarm Category:Zerg